User talk:White Flash
Request for help Hi White Flash. Good work getting those pages categorized so fast. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. If I understand correctly, you want a new background image. If you've seen any large images (1000x700 or larger) that you'd like to be used, please link me to them. I found a large version of the current background image and used it to quickly make a possible new background. Check out this preview. If you like it, say the word, and I'll upload it to the wiki. If you want to use a different color for the background to fade to (I used a really dark grayish-blue, which you can see at the bottom), let me know what color. I can easily change it. And of course, if you'd rather use a different image, just point me to it. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:26, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the link to the image. Check out this new preview. If you want me to make any changes to it, let me know. If you want to use it as it appears, message me, and I'll make it the wiki's background. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:42, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::New background is up. Glad I could help. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:21, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, you can do that. To see how they did it, look at their MediaWiki:Wikia.css. You'll see this: .WikiaHeader { background-image: url(http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/samsonius/images/a/a3/Inception_Header_Graphic.png); } :::So just upload the image you want to use, then get the image's raw URL (go to the image's file page and click on the image) and plug it into the code above (on your local MediaWiki:Wikia.css) between the parenthesis for url(_____);. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:29, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Permission --Kog981 05:45, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, thank god I found you, it's relly hard to find a bureaucrat or administator on this wiki. Ok, I just want to ask for permission about using everything on this wiki to translate it to Vietnamese, that's why i'm here, hehe... ^^ The reason for using everything that is I'm still just a student, still no experiment on editing wiki, just only know thing copy and translate, coding or anything else is like a zero. So I hope you can... forgive about that and let me doing it. I relly love Fatal Frame, an this game still only know is the most epic horror game ever in my country but for the knowledge about this game, not much people know. So I hope when I started this Vietnamese wiki, many people will know about it, maybe they can help building it and even more knowing that it've mother site. Glad to see you, thanks for reading this, hope you will reply soon. ^^ (I'm still bad at English grammar, please forgive any mistake) --Kog981 05:56, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, that was relly fast. 0_0 --Kog981 10:59, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I just created it when you agreed. :D Now is time to study about it. Copyright Issues Hi White Flash, I'm a staff member at Wikia, and I see you deleted my message to you about copyright. Our Terms of Use clearly states, "You may not submit content to the Service that you did not create or that you not have permission to submit." Zero Wiki does not have a compatible license with Wikia, and you may not copy content from them without their explicit permission. You must remove content you have copied from that wiki. Please discuss this with me if you have any questions. If you delete this message without acting on or talking with me about the issue, I will understand that you do not wish to follow our Terms of Use, and I will need to take appropriate action (which may involve banning you from Wikia or closing this wiki). I hope you understand the severity of this matter. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:10, December 5, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for responding and being open to resolving the matter. Here's the list of pages that were reported to us in the last complaint. They are primarily images. Can you look into the status on these? If they are copied from Zero Wiki, please remove them. If they are not copied, please explain where you got them from instead. Thanks. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:23, December 6, 2011 (UTC) : http://fatalframe.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blinded.jpg (http://www.cameraslens.com/fatalframewiki/index.php5?title=Image:Blinded.jpg) : http://fatalframe.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kirie%27s_hairpin.jpg (http://www.cameraslens.com/fatalframewiki/index.php5?title=Image:Kirie%27s_hairpin.jpg) : http://fatalframe.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kiryubio.jpg (http://www.cameraslens.com/fatalframewiki/index.php5?title=Image:Kiryubio.jpg) : http://fatalframe.wikia.com/wiki/File:Miyukibio.png (http://www.cameraslens.com/fatalframewiki/index.php5?title=Image:Miyukibio.png) : http://fatalframe.wikia.com/wiki/File:BlindingMask2.png (http://www.cameraslens.com/fatalframewiki/index.php5?title=Image:BlindingMask2.png) : http://fatalframe.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ryozowiki.jpg (http://www.cameraslens.com/fatalframewiki/index.php5?title=Image:Ryozowiki.jpg) : http://fatalframe.wikia.com/wiki/File:Reiconceptart.png (http://www.cameraslens.com/fatalframewiki/index.php5?title=Image:Reibio.png) : http://fatalframe.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ryokan_Kuroawa_Bio.jpg (http://www.cameraslens.com/fatalframewiki/index.php5?title=Image:Ryokan_Kuroawa_Bio.jpg) : http://fatalframe.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mutsuki.jpg (http://www.cameraslens.com/fatalframewiki/index.php5?title=Image:Mutsuki.jpg) : http://fatalframe.wikia.com/wiki/File:Makabebio.jpg (http://www.cameraslens.com/fatalframewiki/index.php5?title=Image:Makabebio.jpg) : http://fatalframe.wikia.com/wiki/File:White_Kimono_bio.jpg (http://www.cameraslens.com/fatalframewiki/index.php5?title=Image:White_Kimono_bio.jpg) : http://fatalframe.wikia.com/wiki/File:Crawlinggirlbio.png (http://www.cameraslens.com/fatalframewiki/index.php5?title=Image:Crawlinggirlbio.png) : http://fatalframe.wikia.com/wiki/File:350px-Fallen_woman_bio.jpg (http://www.cameraslens.com/fatalframewiki/index.php5?title=Image:Fallen_woman_bio.jpg) : http://fatalframe.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lhbio.png (http://www.cameraslens.com/fatalframewiki/index.php5?title=Image:Lhbio.png) : http://fatalframe.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fatalframe_3_327200654330PM_mafuyubio.jpg (http://www.cameraslens.com/fatalframewiki/index.php5?title=Image:Mafuyubio.png) : http://www.cameraslens.com/fatalframewiki/index.php5?title=Image:FF4Flashlight.png (http://www.cameraslens.com/fatalframewiki/index.php5?title=Image:FF4Flashlight.png) : http://fatalframe.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kiriebio.png (http://www.cameraslens.com/fatalframewiki/index.php5?title=Image:Kiriebio.png) : http://fatalframe.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ruri.png (http://www.cameraslens.com/fatalframewiki/index.php5?title=Image:Ruri.png) : http://fatalframe.wikia.com/wiki/File:Houzuki_doll.png (http://www.cameraslens.com/fatalframewiki/index.php5?title=Image:H%C5%8DzukiDoll.png) : http://fatalframe.wikia.com/wiki/File:Camera_Obscuras.jpg (http://www.cameraslens.com/fatalframewiki/index.php5?title=Image:Allcameras.jpg) :: Thanks for the info! As the admin, it's your responsibility to manage the guidelines, expectations, and content quality here. If the images are from a different source, that's fine. If not, they need to come down. Thanks. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:15, December 6, 2011 (UTC)